A dos velas
by Iunmo
Summary: Ahora que has vuelto con nosotros, quiero decirte tantas cosas, pedirte perdón, pero no sé por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo. Two-shot. SoulxMaka.
1. Una llama en la oscuridad

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con la intención de contar otra de las tantas historias que se me pasan por la_ _cabeza. No me plagiéis, por favor._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong> Subo esto justo el día del equinoccio de primavera, y uno después de volver de Barcelona. Será otro two-shot, como "Orgullo y perjuicio". (A quien no lo sepa, todas las historias de la colección "En Tres Palabras" son independientes). Ya he perdido la cuenta de las historias que llevo de Soul Eater, aunque supongo que la recuperaré algún día. Y por fin encuentro el momento de poner una canción relacionada con el fic~ Espero que, si os dignáis a dedicarles algo de tiempo, os gusten ambas cosas.

* * *

><p><em>What I thought was a dream<em>

_An mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai_

_for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_like I do now._

_**Gomenasai-t.a.T.u**_

* * *

><p><strong>6. A dos velas<strong>

**Primera parte: Una llama en la oscuridad...**

La pequeña habitación que constituía la enfermería del Shibusen estaba en penumbra. La única iluminación en el cuarto era la pantalla en la que se reflejaban los latidos de Soul. Tampoco se oía ningún ruido aparte de los pitidos que emitía el aparato.

Al lado de la cama del enfermo había una silla, en la cual se encontraba sentada la compañera del chico, que no apartaba los ojos de él. Sus amigos permanecían detrás de ella, contemplando también al convaleciente.

A pesar de estar manteniendo la mirada fija en Soul, los pensamientos de Maka mantenían su atención muy lejos de allí, como si la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de aquella camilla no fuera ella.

Cientos de imágenes, sensaciones y recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, pero una frase se superponía a todos ellos, una frase que la impedía moverse siquiera, porque tenía el convencimiento, _sabía_, que era verdad:

"La culpa es mía."

Se sentía como si alguien se la hubiese grabado al rojo vivo en la frente, porque, incluso aunque se hubiese esforzado para ello, no habría conseguido quitársela de la cabeza.

Y habían acabado en aquella situación hace tan solo unas horas…

Peinándose mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, Maka había recibido un mensaje de Shinigami-sama avisándola de que tenían un nuevo monstruo por exterminar en la ciudad. Lo había denominado Gorraroja, la había prevenido de su facilidad para localizar a sus enemigos, y la había advertido de que debían darse prisa en solventar la tarea. La chica había ido al salón a comunicárselo a su compañero y, como tantas otras veces, había pillado a Blair tratando de de seducir a Soul, pero esta vez con una pequeña diferencia: la gata-bruja tenía acorralado al chico contra la pared y le estaba empezando a desabrochar los pantalones. Loca de rabia, Maka le había hecho el Maka-chop a Soul y luego había bajado iracunda a la calle. Se había dedicado a deambular un rato por el barrio, hasta que, sin previo aviso, se había topado de cara con su compañero. Él le había preguntado por qué cada vez que Blair trataba de engatusarle se ponía tan furiosa, y ella había decidido sincerarse diciendo: "Porque me muero de celos". Entonces, Soul había soltado una carcajada de un modo que a la chica se le había antojado muy cruel, preguntando después y todavía riéndose: "¿No irás a decirme que te gusto?"

Maka le había dado una bofetada y había salido corriendo, con las mejillas escarlatas y los ojos chorreando lágrimas de rabia por la humillación. Tal vez dándose cuenta de su error, Soul había intentado seguirla…Y una criaturita menuda, con rostro y cuerpo de águila y un gran sombrero rojo, se había materializado de la nada y le había clavado sus afiladas garras de ave en el pecho, arrancándole un alarido y un reguero de sangre. Al parecer, Shinigami-sama no había mentido acerca del poder de orientación de aquel engendro.

Los minutos que siguieron a aquel incidente fueron una sucesión de chillidos de pavor y auxilio, los restallidos y entrechoques de una guadaña encadenada y dos pistolas gemelas contra una lluvia de zarpazos que lanzaban a matar y un charco enorme y creciente donde se reflejaba toda la escena, manando de un cuerpo caído en el suelo.

A pesar de su ensañamiento incansable, la criatura había acabado sucumbiendo ante la superioridad del oponente y se había desplomado en el suelo, prácticamente muerta y hecha trizas. Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando se había arrastrado hacia el lugar donde yacía Soul y se había quitado su gorra roja, haciendo ademán de mojarla en la sangre. Y Maka le había terminado de rematar, aplastándole la cabeza con cólera animal y reventándosela contra los adoquines. Aquellos bichos repugnantes, como descubriría después, sólo mataban para renovar el color de su estúpido sombrero con la sangre fresca que habían hecho derramar a sus víctimas.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, mirando cómo su compañero se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en aquella camilla inquietantemente blanca. Por su culpa.

Porque si hubiera contenido por una vez la rabia y la envidia que conseguían apoderarse de ella siempre, si hubiera antepuesto la cooperación a la sinrazón y hubiera dejado los asuntos personales para luego, ninguno de los allí presentes, y en especial la persona que se encontraba ante ella, habría tenido por qué encontrarse allí.

La pregunta que le había hecho Soul afloró de nuevo en su mente:

"¿No irás a decirme que te gusto?"

-…

Lentamente, Maka tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas, y, tras dudar un momento, le separó los dedos y se los empezó a besar uno por uno.

El resto de técnicos y armas reunidos en la habitación abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante el acto de la chica. Cuando ésta acabó con los dedos de una mano, tomó la otra y repitió la misma operación. Cada beso que depositaba en aquellos dedos era una oración, un ruego para que aquel al que pertenecían se recuperase.

Sí, había habido una época en la que a Maka le había gustado Soul, y mucho.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, era otro tipo de sentimiento hacia su compañero el que inundaba su pecho.

Sus amigos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas significativas unos a otros. Finalmente, Kid carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y tomó la palabra:

-Maka, nosotros nos vamos ya. Nos vemos dentro de un rato, ¿vale?

La aludida asintió de manera casi imperceptible, y una por una, el resto de personas en la habitación fueron cruzando la puerta para dejar a solas a los dos chicos. Maka alcanzó a oír la pregunta que Patty le hizo a Liz antes de que las dos hermanas salieran por la puerta:

-Hermanita, Soul-kun no se va a morir, ¿verdad?

Maka no fue capaz de captar la respuesta de la Thompson mayor.

Escuchó un portazo a sus espaldas, y de nuevo se hizo el silencio, el cual seguía siendo interrumpido de manera intermitente por los pitidos de la máquina que controlaba la tensión de Soul.

Era un sonido molesto, pero si el hecho de que se siguiera produciendo significaba que el chico seguía con vida, a Maka no le hubiera importado que sonara como un estruendo de mil demonios.

Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Soul entre las suyas.

Y decidió responder a su pregunta.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de la oreja del chico, y susurró:

-No es que me gustes, Soul. Es simplemente que…Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Muchísimo. Recupérate, por favor.

Alzó un poco el mentón y le besó en la mejilla.

Por un momento le pareció que su compañero se estremecía ante el contacto, aunque probablemente sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

No pasaba nada. Ella se quedaría allí, cuidando de él, el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Una lágrima resbaló por su propia mejilla al penar que, probablemente, Soul hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella.

* * *

><p>En esta primera parte no se nota tanto mi anterior estilo de escritura, principalmente porque me afané en corregirlo de cabo a rabo. A mi criterio de ahora, estaba <em>tan mal escrito<em> que no me quedaba otra. Miro la letra grande y redondeada que tenía por aquel entonces, la comparo con la alargada y afilada que tengo ahora, y me doy cuenta de que probablemente es cierto eso que dicen de que con el tiempo se mejora.

También lo he ampliado, porque se conoce que cuando lo redacté no estaba en mis horas más lúcidas (pero tenía cierta idea). En fin, vamos con lo importante.

**Este fic va a ser un two-shot, sí. Sin embargo, no sólo va a tener dos partes, sino dos finales diferentes.** Como lo estáis leyendo.

No obstante, los separaré en dos fics distintos, para que no se creen confusiones (ya me conozco cómo va esto X'D). Ya los tengo redactados en sucio y en proceso de paso a limpio. Y también sé cuál voy a subir primero y cuál después. Diría que no vais a tener que esperar mucho para leer la primera de las dos continuaciones, pero la verdad es que eso sólo dependerá de vuestros reviews ;)

Bien, eso es todo de momento. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Que se convirtió en la luz

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>6. A dos velas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte: …que se convirtió en la luz.<strong>

Pasaron las semanas.

Maka iba todos los días después de las clases a la enfermería, se sentaba en aquella silla de siempre y contemplaba cómo dormía Soul.

Normalmente solía hacerlo sola, pero a veces contaba con la compañía de Black Star, Kid y las chicas, que charlaban animadamente con ella y hacían alusiones sobre el albino de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, era ella quien siempre se terminaba quedando allí, leyendo, estudiando y, la mayoría del tiempo, velando por el chico en silencio mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la silla. (Se acostumbró a girar el asiento en función del humor del que estuviese cada día.) Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí a dormir, pero su padre no la dejaba, alegando que aquellas camillas estaban reservadas para gente que las pudiese necesitar de verdad. Encima, había añadido, eran muy incómodas. Maka rehusó de averiguar cómo sabía esto su progenitor.

También había adoptado la costumbre de, cuando sólo estaba ella en el cuarto, tomar a Soul de la mano y hablarle.

Le hablaba de muchas cosas. Del tiempo que había hecho aquella mañana. De los progresos que iban haciendo ella y los demás. De las cosas que últimamente tendían a recordarle a él. Detalles aparentemente insignificantes que en realidad significaban mucho. De que lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Tanto la enfermera Nygus como sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de esto, pero guardaban silencio ante la actividad, conscientes de lo valiosa que era para la chica.

Pronunciaba con voz clara y sosegada, manteniendo una permanente expresión de cariño, y sostenía la mano derecha de Soul entre las suyas todo el tiempo.

Una de aquellas numerosas tardes, Maka decidió cantar.

-¿Sabes, Soul? –hablaba al chico, sonriente y sujetando su mano inerte entre las suyas-. Hace nada que ha llegado la primavera. Ahora hace más calor por los días y menos frío por las noches. De hecho, me he tenido que acostumbrar a dormir sin calcetines, porque si no me despierto toda sudada…Bueno, tú no lo notas, porque aquí hay buena temperatura siempre, no se está mal. Seguro que a ti te da igual, pero a mí me parece emocionante. Los cerezos en flor ya se han abierto y hay muchos pájaros…De todos modos, yo creo que lo mejor es la luz. Aunque a estas horas ya no hay mucha…

Los rayos del sol poniente se colaban por la ventana, iluminando su espalda y dibujando cuadrados amarillos de luz sobre las sábanas de Soul.

La chica se dio la vuelta para contemplar el atardecer. El sol se había vuelto de un color naranja fulgurante y parecía una bola incandescente refulgiendo en mitad del cielo sepia, y las nubes que tapaban sus bordes habían adquirido un color rosa suave. Maka no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro. Era un espectáculo precioso.

Y entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, y sustituyendo su mirada de sorpresa por una de nostalgia, de sus labios empezó a surgir una melodía de una película antigua, que recordaba haber visto mucho, mucho tiempo atrás con Soul:

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams_

_That you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

Apretó la mano de Soul contra su cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había soñado tantas veces con que su compañero se recuperaba, con que volvían a vivir bajo el mismo techo, que él volvía a estar cerca de ella.

Continuó cantando:

-_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds_

_Are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt_

_Like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me…_

Soul llevaba tanto tiempo luchando contra la muerte… Nada apuntaba a que no pudiese perder aquella batalla en cualquier momento. Y el deseo que Maka le había pedido a las estrellas cada noche desde que ocurrió el accidente, consistía, precisamente, en que su amigo no se despertase en aquel lugar donde las nubes pasaban raudas a su lado.

-_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then? Oh_

_Why can't I?_

¿Por qué no podía Soul recuperarse ya, o fallecer de una vez por todas? Siempre sería mejor que continuar estando en coma, prolongando indefinidamente esa horrible pausa en la vida.

Maka cantó la última estrofa con voz temblorosa, a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía reprimir las ganas de llorar:

-_ If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why? Oh_

_Why can't I?_

La chica concluyó ahogando un sollozo y agachando la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían un instante por sus mejillas y caían a la muñeca de Soul.

Y entonces, la mano del chico devolvió el apretón a las de Maka.

Ella alzó la vista, atónita, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Centró toda su atención en la cara de su compañero.

Él arrugó la nariz, parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente abrió un poco los ojos. Giró la cabeza buscando a alguien.

-¿Maka? –preguntó con voz débil.

La chica se había quedado muda de estupor, y le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente quieta.

Finalmente, Soul la enfocó con la mirada.

-¿Maka? ¿Eres tú? –volvió a preguntar con voz pastosa.

Ella continuó mirándole. Y, de pronto, una enorme sonrisa se desplegó por sus labios acompañada de un chillido, se precipitó hacia la cabecera de la cama y abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

-Soul. Soul. ¡Soul! ¡SOUL! –chillaba Maka entre sollozos de felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Maka? –preguntó el aludido cansinamente-. Ay, qué dolor de cabeza….

Se empezó a oír un ruido de pasos por el pasillo que cada vez sonaban más cercanos; entonces, la puerta se abrió y los chicos distinguieron a Kid al otro lado, que mirada el interior de la estancia, primero con cautela y luego con la misma expresión de alegría que Maka.

-¡Soul!

Liz y Patty también se asomaron a mirar a través del resquicio.

-¡Soul-kun se ha despertado! –canturreó Patty, Y Kid y Liz se rieron divertidos.

Entonces, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente del todo con un portazo y Black Star irrumpió en la estancia seguido a duras penas por Tsubaki.

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUL! –bramó, corrió a la camilla donde estaba el chico, apartó a Maka de un empujón tirándola al suelo y chocó el puño de la mano con el pobre Soul, que no tuvo reflejos suficientes como para corresponder el gesto-. ¡POR FIN TE DESPIERTAS, DORMILÓN! ¡SE TE ECHABA DE MENOS, TÍO!

Maka había caído de culo y observaba a Black Star perpleja, todavía en esa posición. Por un momento, la chica estuvo tentada de levantarse y hacerle al ninja el Maka Chop, pero era tal la alegría del momento y ella estaba tan contenta, que se limitaba a permanecer donde estaba sin dejar de reír.

Así, una por una, todas las personas, todas las personas que habían estado esperando que Soul se recuperase fueron pasándose por la enfermería para saludarle: Crona y Ragnarok, el profesor Sid y Nygus (quien sintió algo de pena por los meses solitarios que aguardaban a la camilla donde ahora estaba tumbado Soul), Marie-sensei, y hasta Spirit, pero éste último sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para refunfuñar a Soul un escueto "Shinigami-sama se alegra de que te hayas recuperado…_Shinigami-sama_", y reforzó el desagrado que le tenía Maka, que le echó casi a patadas de la habitación.

Todo el mundo se fue yendo poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedaron Black Star, Tsubaki y Maka.

-¡Mañana nos vemos en clase, Soul! ¡Más te vale estar ahí a primera hora, o iré a tu casa y te arrastraré hasta el Shibusen cogido por las orejas! –avisó Black Star a modo de despedida, apuntándole autoritariamente con el dedo-. ¡Hala, adiós!

-N-no grites tanto, Black Star, esto es una enfermería… -empezó a decir Tsubaki, pero su compañero ya se había marchado. Suspiró resignada y miró a Soul-. Hasta mañana, Soul-kun. –Y mientras se dirigía a la salida, pasó al lado de Maka y le susurró por lo bajo-: Ánimo, Maka-chan.

La chica entendió lo que quería decir Tsubaki y le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa.

Finalmente, Soul y ella se quedaron completamente solos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Maka se situó al lado de la cama, cruzó los brazos a la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Estaba tan feliz de que Soul se hubiera despertado, de que por fin hubiese salido de ese vacío tan horrible y angustioso que representaba el hecho de estar en coma. Sentía unas ganas locas de abrazarle, de decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos…Pero era tan difícil.

Miró a Soul. Soul la miró a ella.

Maka tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas que afeaban sus ojos y la hacían parecer un sapo, y el pelo descuidado y lacio, como si no se lo hubiera cortado en mucho tiempo. Soul encontró enseguida una explicación, pero no podía creérsela. ¿Maka había estado cuidando de él, y _tanto_ tiempo? ¿Cuánto había estado dormido?

Salió de sus debates internos cuando Maka desvió la vista azorada y empezó a hablar atropelladamente, con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo que le suponía:

-Soul, yo… Te pido disculpas por cómo reaccioné aquella noche. Si yo no hubiera salido corriendo, tú no me habrías seguido, y no te habrían hecho otra cicatriz en el pecho por mi culpa. Lo siento mucho.

Dicho esto, la chica volvió a bajar la vista al suelo, avergonzada. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que su compañero la había escuchado atónito, ni tampoco de que, a continuación, había formado una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

-Maka, ¿me podrías dar un vaso de agua, por favor?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! –dijo ella; se dirigió a la mesita que estaba al lado de Soul, cogió una jarra llena de agua y vertió parte de su contenido en el vaso que había al lado, para después entregárselo a Soul.

El chico se incorporó en la cama y bebió pausadamente, hasta vaciarlo por completo. Era desconcertante la tranquilidad que mostraba ahora.

-No sabía que el coma diese sed –comentó Maka a su lado, por decir algo-. Es decir, has estado con tubos y eso, pero…

-No he bebido porque tuviese sed – la interrumpió Soul, dejando de nuevo el vaso en la mesilla y mirándola con calma.

-Ah… ¿Ah,no? –Maka empezó a inquietarse. ¿Debía tomarse esa nueva actitud como una declaración de deseo de distanciamiento?-. Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Agáchate.

Obedeció, confusa. La sonrisa de Soul se ensanchó más, y se transformó en una sonrisa de las suyas, algo pilla y enseñando todos los dientes. Sin embargo, lo que dijo no parecía haberlo ideado él realmente.

-A las chicas no les gusta que los chicos tengan mal sabor de boca cuando las besan, ¿verdad?

Maka abrió mucho los ojos y murmuró incrédula"¿Qué?". Y Soul la tomó de la barbilla y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la besó.

Fue tan repentino que la chica por poco se desplomó en la cama de la impresión, pero acabó cerrando los ojos y correspondiéndole, ruborizada.

Cuando se separaron, frunció el ceño con reproche.

-Si lo que querías era sorprenderme lo has conseguido, pero también me has pegado un buen susto, que lo sepas.

-Lo sé –volvió a sonreír Soul con malicia. Maka bufó-. Pensé que preferirías el típico beso de película romántica, en vez del vago y desganado que seguramente me atribuías.

-Nadie te ha obligado a dármelo –masculló ella, pero su cara encendida delataba lo mucho que le había alegrado-. De todos modos… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque te lo debía desde hace mucho –contestó Soul, poniéndose serio-. Y el otro motivo ya lo sabes, Maka.

Maka se sentó en la cama, observándole con emociones contradictorias surcando su rostro. Finalmente, suspiró y le abrazó con fuerza.

La calidez con la que la envolvió Soul dijo mucho más que todas las palabras de reconciliación que podrían haber preparado. Permanecieron así mucho rato, sin separarse.

-No dejaré que te vayas a ir, Soul –le prometió la chica.

-Estando a tu lado es lo último que se me ocurriría –murmuró él. Maka sólo se apartó un poco de él para mirarle antes de besarle de nuevo.

Y el Sol, que lo había visto todo, se escondió en el horizonte riendo y maravillándose de ser consciente de que su fulgor no era necesario para iluminar realmente a alguien.

* * *

><p>Y aquí concluye la primera versión de esta historia. A decir verdad, no me convence mucho y me parece algo noña, creo que me ha quedado mucho mejor el segundo final. Dentro de un tiempecillo lo veréis…Por otra parte, el borrador de esto tenía muchas pilladas. En la idea original, la causa de convalecencia de Soul era que le atropellaba un camión. Sí, un camión. Le echaré la culpa de tamaña chorrada a que mis neuronas no se encontraban a pleno rendimiento ese día XD<p>

Muchísimas gracias a **niixuiix****, Bell-Star, doshi-san, Full-Moon Nya **y** Sandy Evans chan**, que se dignaron a dejarme un review. Si el fic ha visto el fin ha sido gracias a ellas, y a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado este two-shot y que os vaya a gustar su "alter ego", que aún estoy redactando y pasando a limpio. De todos modos, después de subir la segunda versión de esto y el epílogo de "Ya no está", trataré de subir historias más alegres, porque hasta ahora he ido de colgar textos depresivos y yo soy más de humor tonto.

Una última cosa…¿Reviews? :3


End file.
